Jules Fontaine
Jules Fontaine dit Louis était mon arrière-arrière-grand-père du coté de ma mère. Il est né le 11 juillet 1884 à Senantes dans l'Oise et est mort le 29 décembre 1936. Avant la guerre, Jules était fermier à la Chapelle-aux-Pots. Il a épousé Marguerite ont eu trois enfants dont deux ( Roland et Yolande) avant la guerre et une après : Marie-Louise(née le 23 avril 1921) qui est mon arrière-grand-mère. Jules dit Louis (car son propre père s'appelait déjà Jules) a fait toute la première guerre Mondiale. Après son service militaire à Arras en 1905 dans le Génie, il a été mobilisé dès la déclaration de guerre en août 1914. Il a été blessé pendant la première partie de la guerre durant la bataille de Champagne en 1915 puis il a été hospitalisé dans l'hôpital de Reims. Puis il est reparti au front très affaibli. Mais il est quand même allé dans les tranchées de Verdun en 1916 d’où il est sorti vivant mais traumatisé. Il n'a été démobilisé qu'en mars 1919. Pendant la guerre, c'est sa femme Marguerite qui menait tous les ouvriers agricoles. En rentrant il a déménagé à St-Germet de Fly en Normandie où il a été conseiller municipale puis maire à partir de 1931. Dès son retour, même amoindri, il a consacré tout son temps libre à aider les autres : président des Jardins Ouvriers, président des sapeurs-pompiers, président des Combattants Républicains et même président de la Société des Trompettes. Suite aux horreurs de la guerre, Il était devenu communiste mais son meilleur ami était le curé du village. Il est décédé jeune en 1936 d'une tumeur du poumon, résultant des gaz qu'il avait inhalés dans les tranchées. Jules (known as Louis) Fontaine was my great-grandfather on my mother's side. He was born July 11, 1884 at Senantes in Oise and died December 29,1936. Before the war, Jules was a farmer in La Chapelle-aux-Pots. He married Marguerite had three children, two (Roland and Yolande) before the war and after Marie-Louise (born 23 April 1921) which is my great-grandmother. Jules (known as Louis because his father was already called Jules) served throughout the First World War. After his military service at Arras in 1905 in enginering, he was mobilized at the outbreak of war in August 1914. He was injured during the first part of the war during the Battle of Champagne in 1915 and was hospitalized in the Reims hospital. Then he want back to front although very weak. Nevertheless he went in the trenches of Verdun in 1916 where he come out alive but traumatized. He demobilized in March 1919. During the war, it is his wife Marguerite who managed the agricultural workers. On returning home he moved to St. Germet Fly in Normandy where he was municipal councilor and mayor from 1931. Upon his return, even further debilitated, he devoted all his spare time to helping others: President of the Gardens Workers, President of the firefighters, President of Republican Combatants and even President of the Society of Trumpets. Following the horrors of war, he became Communist, but his best friend was the village priest. He died young in 1936 of a lung tumor resulting from gases he inhaled in the trenches Category:People